


Quarantine therapy

by Kamaya



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because if they don't why are they all so emo for ?, Comics!Luther because he deserves rights, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I respect the canon but i've elected to ignore it, MCR exists in TUA's universe, Mention of Death, Mention of medical violence, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, They're all going to therapy, Vanya and Sissy are married I don't make the rules, mention of PTSD, mention of grieving, more or less fluff, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaya/pseuds/Kamaya
Summary: The Hargreeves end up having to spend the lock-down together. Small random scenes with the Hargreeves siblings.There are mentions of PTSD/trauma/medical violence, but nothing too graphic I think.There might be more to come but I don't know, I don't control this stupid brain of mine.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Quarantine therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with S2 since it came out so I need to get a few things out of my system, hopefully it's not too bad. Thank you to my friends who supported me with this because I have a hard time writing these times and they were nice enough to still encourage me and review this fic !!
> 
> Please if you're reading this leave a comment, it would mean the world to me !!

“ There was no coffee left.” Five shouted as he blinked in the middle of the living room, making Klaus startle.

“ I know, I told you, I went this morning.” Allison commented, her eyes focused on the strand of Klaus' hair she was bleaching.

Five grimaced as he clenched his small fist around the fabric of his vest to evacuate his frustration. He was going to be locked up in this house for God knows how long with them. And without caffeine. 

Well. The liquor cabinet will do, then.

“ Isn't it dangerous to drink alcohol while your body is still thirteen ?” Vanya inquired as she walked on him pouring himself a generous glass of whiskey.

“ It'll be dangerous for everyone else if I don't.”

“ You had Sissy ?” Allison called from the couch.

“ Yes. We agreed I shouldn't take the risk to try to get back home.” Vanya announced mournfully. She knew Sissy was right, but she missed her everyday she was away. She finally understood what it meant to love someone to the point where you feel like you can't breathe when they're away.

“ How's my favorite nephew ?” Klaus asked as he tilted his head to avoid ending up with bleach on his face.

“ The lock-down is hard on him. I wish I could be there.”

Allison gave her an understanding look. After a good and long therapy, Allison had finally earned the right to see her daughter again. It wasn't shared custody, but it was a start. Just as Vanya was about to ask her if she had any news of Raymond, a knife flew over her head. She lowered her head on instinct but it wouldn't have touched her anyway. Shouts were heard from the next room, none of them had to even look in their direction to know Luther and Diego were probably having another worthless argument.

“ I give them the end of the week.” Five bet.

“ Three days.” Klaus said, rummaging his pocket for a five dollar bill.

*

“ Can you just hold this for me ?” Allison asked as she put some old lights in Vanya's hands.

“ What’re you tryin’ to do anyway ? Blind the virus away ?” Klaus wondered, playing with his newly pink strand of hair.

“ A friend of mine wants us to make a small video to encourage people to respect the lock-down, the social distancing...” She got lost in her own sentence while trying to get her phone to stay still on the shelf she used as a tripod.

“ That's why you need all those lights ?” Vanya asked, struggling to keep in her arms the ring light and string lights that were twice her height.

“ Well I want... a friendly background.” She stated stepping back to make sure the phone was correctly orientated. “We wanna share a bit of positivity, you know ?”

“ There really isn't anything more helpful you can do ?” Diego commented leaning against the door frame. All three of them could swear he wasn't standing there a moment ago.

“ What we're doing  _ is _ important !” Allison protested glaring at Diego.

“ Open your purse, Hargreeves.” He teased as he passed by her to relieve Vanya from a part of the lights.

Allison hesitated a moment, swallowing with difficulty, desperately trying to find something witty to answer. “I'm gonna donate !” She finally defended herself.

“ Well you better hurry before I steal your credit card.”

*

“ What the hell are you doing ?” Five said as he came out of the living room, holding in one hand a glass full of whiskey and in the other, the entire bottle.

Luther startled and fell from his old bike. This bike and himself came a long way, but as far as he could remember, he never used it after “the accident”. To be completely honest, the bike was way too small for him now, Five was surprised it wasn't crushed under his weight.

“ I'm- I don't know.” Luther tried to explain awkwardly getting up. “I'm trying to keep busy.”

Space-boy looked down at his ride and his face fell in disappointment when he noticed the saddle had lowered under his weight. 

He wasn't a kid anymore.

“ C'mere.” Five vaguely gestured towards himself as he started to walk out of the room. “Take the bike, giant idiot.” He added as he heard it fall back down.

They both walked in silence wherever it was Five was taking him. Both of them never really had a talking relationship. Actually, they never even had a relationship at all. They weren't that close growing up. Luther looked too much like his father for Five's liking, he was too strict and would probably have jumped off a cliff if Reginald asked him to, while Five was more... insolent, headstrong. They had really tried to get along at first, especially when they learned they had the same mother. It felt weird being so different while also being the only one in the family to be actually blood-related. Luther had just accepted back then that they were simply too different to be compatible. It only grew worse with time.

They finally reached a dark room full of shelves filled with scraps and a workbench. Five put down the bottle and the glass on the workbench, took the bike from Luther and got to work without a word. Feeling a bit awkward, Five gestured him to drink from his glass.

“ That's not really social-distancing friendly, is it ?” Luther noticed smiling and eyeing the glass like it was a curious object.

“ Honestly, I'm not worried about your health.” Five answered focused on his work. “I mean, you're not exactly someone most at risk.” He completed suddenly realizing how his first sentence sounded like.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, sometimes broken by Luther's noisy sips and the grinding noise of metal under Five's hands.

“ Bill and I went a long way together.” Five finally started to try and have a normal conversation with his brother.

“ Bill ?”

“ The bike, that's what I named him. I found it after the apocalypse.” He paused as he thought for a moment that Luther was trying to find something comforting to say, but he didn't seem to find it. “It was in a pretty bad shape but I fixed it, upgraded it.”

“ I never thought about naming it.” Luther awkwardly said.

“ It helped. Y'know. It probably sounds weird, but it made it a bit more human. Made me feel less lonely. I used to joke with Delores about how I’d make fun of Vanya when we were kids for naming every stuffed animal she could get her hands on.”

“ I had a robot, up there.” Luther answered pointing at the moon through the ceiling, originally wanting to find something comforting to tell him, he changed his mind for something relatable. “It didn't talk much. He was there to bring back the samples I took there. I don't really know why, but I named it Ben.” He paused and shifted clumsily. “I guess it's also kinda weird.” He laughed off.

Five finally took his eyes off his work to look at Luther. “I guess it is. But you missed him.”

Luther looked back at his gloved hands, fearing he would cry if he kept up Five's stare.

“ I still do.” He commented after a while.

*

Everyday since the beginning of the lock-down, Vanya spent around an hour a day talking on the phone with Sissy and Harlan, the latest still wouldn’t talk, but Vanya knew he was listening, and it was enough. Vanya tried to hide it as much as she could, but the lock-down was hard on her too. Being away from her wife and son was hard enough, but the universe had to decide she'd have to stay in the house she grew up in, with her family. Around every corner she had memories she wished she never remembered. Corner where she hid to spy on her siblings training. Corners where she was sent back because she didn’t fit in with the others. Her room where she stayed locked up during hours practicing her violin. She remembered every time she tried to figure out what her powers was, every time her father excluded her, every time the rest of her family excluded her.

Everyone around her pretended everything was fine now, but it wasn't. She thought leaving the house and being her own person would make it all go away, that writing her book would make her feel better, that talking with her family again would fix everything, that bringing the Apocalypse will do something. But it never truly silenced her self-hatred. It all only added guilt to her tortured mind.

She walked straight to her old room where she still slept whenever she came back here. She didn't change anything to it, it always had been her safe place and didn't have it in herself to redecorate now. She reached for the violin case on the floor, next to her bed. She only started playing it again a month ago, a bit scared of getting carried away. She was pondering whether or not it was a good idea to play here and now, but it felt like a better idea than sit here doing nothing all day. Just as she was opening the case, someone knocked on her door. She assumed it was either Luther or Diego because Allison and Klaus would have just walked in and Five would have teleported right in front of her. A weak “come in” left her mouth as she put back the case where it was.

“Sorry, did I interrupt you ?” Diego asked as he cautiously opened the door. Vanya immediately saw he was acting out of character for some reason.

“No I just...” She left her sentence hanging while vaguely gesturing to the case.

He stepped inside the room, holding her a CD “I found this in my room, I thought I'll give it back to you, like, thirteen years later.”

Vanya's face immediately lit up when she identified it :  _ The Black Parade _ , it had been her and Diego's favorite album for so long. “Oh my god, does it even still work ?” She asked excitedly.

She didn't even wait for him to answer and turned to her old CD player gathering dust in a corner. She hesitated a moment, not sure how it worked anymore, but Diego vaguely pointed which buttons to push – always keeping his distance with her – and soon enough, the music was filling the room. 

“Remember how you wanted to bleach your hair back then ?” Vanya chuckled, suddenly remembering things she thought she had forgotten forever.

“Thank God I never did that.” He answered, sitting on her bed, taking her behavior as a hint she was okay with him staying.

“You could still rock that eyeliner, though.” She teased.

He wouldn't have said that out loud, but he had hoped she would act the way she did. He was restless and way too lonely in such a crowded house. The first days of lock-down were okay. He obeyed the government instructions scrupulously, and used his free time to work out, even figuring out how his powers really worked. But the more time passed, the worst things were. He had bad memories here too, and being locked up also reminded him of the mental hospital. Not being able to leave, the doctors barely treating him as human being, the ill-treatments, the drugs, the experiments. It felt a bit like home. Diego had to play tough all the time, he could never let himself be vulnerable. His time there gave him new weaknesses, and dug up old traumas he thought were long gone below dust. His loneliness here was slowly killing him.

He never had a “special relationship” with anyone in his family. Klaus had always been close with Ben, Allison and Luther were... gross, and Five seemed more independent than the rest of them. Or maybe he was better at hiding his loneliness. Anyway, the closest he ever got to anyone in his life were his mother, and Vanya, during that weird period of time where they both wore only black clothes and eyeliner.

He didn't even really notice her sitting on the edge of the bed too, taking as little place as she could manage. He moved to the side to give her more space, but she didn't move.

“Remember when Allison ruined our band ?” Diego suddenly asked out of the blue as  _ The Sharpest Lives _ was playing.

Vanya couldn't repress a laugh as she remembered how she tried to turn their teenage rock band into a pop band, just because it fitted her voice better.

“Do you still play guitar ?”

“Not at all. I got older I guess.”

“You were terrible at it.” Vanya laughed when Diego looked back at her, his mouth forming an “o”. He was both offended and surprised Vanya would say something like that. He often forgot that even if she had always been the quiet one, she spoke her mind now.

“I wasn't terrible ! I was fifteen or something !” He tried to defend himself. “I bet you weren't so good at writing either.”

“That's not what you used to say. Or even Mom and Allison.”

“Again, I was fifteen and dumb. Programmed to say nice things. Tasteless.” He justified making Vanya laugh again.

Back then, Vanya would spend most of her days writing songs, showing them to their mother, before going back to play violin or write. She didn’t like it a lot back then. Vanya liked to write and compose, but her medication made it harder back then. She knew she wasn't good at it, not better or worse than any other teenager of course. The hardest thing about writing songs was that whenever she would get carried away by the music and the lyrics, she would realize second-hand that she opened herself way too much in what she was writing, and would burn the pages in the fireplace. But, no matter how bad she was at it, it allowed her to spend some time with Diego during his scheduled free-time, and those were the happiest hours of her week. She felt important for the first time in her life, because Diego didn't know a single thing about music and she could teach him. She didn't clearly remember how they stopped meeting to listen to and make music, but she was glad she still could remember the fun they had. 

Maybe this house wasn't only bad memories.

*

“You can't go outside !” Ben said, standing at the entrance of the house, arms crossed like a parent who caught their teenager sneaking out in the middle of the night. Klaus startled and put a hand on his chest before putting himself back together.

“Or can I ?” Klaus pushed him to the side and grabbed the doorknob, before a cold hand landed on his arm to push it away. Sometimes he missed those simpler times when his dead brother was just some annoying specter he could walk through. “I have stuff to do, okay ? Just leave me alone.”

“It's not okay Klaus, people are dying.”

“So what ? Aren't you excited to get new friends ?” This time Klaus shoved into Ben and opened the door, the last one still being in shock of his insensitivity.

As usual, Ben walked behind Klaus, desperately trying to reason him, but nothing he said made his brother even flinch. After a few minutes walking while pretending he didn't hear anything, Klaus finally stopped and turned to his brother, who stopped mid-sentence in surprise.

“Just go away, I don't want you around.”

“When you don't want me around is exactly when I  _ should _ be around.”

“Can't I ever have some alone time ? Without a ghost thinking he's my good conscience on my fucking back ?”

Ben crossed his arms. “Are you going to buy booze ?” Ben wasn’t stupid, he knew the lock-down had been hard on anyone struggling with mental issues. He could see it in his family. He also knew from the many weeks he spent in rehab with his brother that anyone could fall off the wagon. He already took risks drinking after seeing Dave in the 60s, and Ben was worried it was already too late.

Klaus approached Ben until they were only mere inches apart “If that's what it takes to make you go away, yes.”

Ben stepped back, surprised by his brother's actions. Klaus was a lot of things, mainly stupid, but he wasn't a violent person. Violence didn't bother him, and he wasn't afraid of it, it just wasn't in his first instincts, and Ben always knew he touched a sensitive string when he saw that glint in his eyes. He didn't know what got into him, and figured it'd be easier to follow him from afar than to try to reason him for the moment. 

He finally understood when Klaus pushed the gate of a cemetery.

He walked up a few stones, knowing exactly where he was going, and sat down before a small one, moss-covered and without a single flower. Ben didn't have to read the inscription on the grave to know it was Dave's. He stayed back, thinking Klaus didn't even see him still following him. The Séance was sitting, his back to him, legs crossed and hands on his face. Ben respected his mourning for a few minutes before he noticed Klaus' shoulders shaking in a silent sob. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, expecting him to wave him off and tell him to leave.

Instead, he asked “Why won't he come ?” Ben didn't know what to answer so he just sat down next to his brother. “It's his death's anniversary. I thought he'd come.” He sobbed before quickly wiping the tears off his face. “I was stupid.” He spat trying to get up, stopped by Ben's hand.

“How many times did you come here ?”

“I don't know. Every day when we came back. Not as much these times. I couldn't reach him so I thought being here...” He left his sentence hanging, not trusting his voice.

“Why didn't you tell me ?”

“Don't you know enough about my life already ?” He scoffed.

They waited a few minutes in silence. Not sure for what exactly. Ben figured Klaus usually spent a lot of times here, so he respected his habits. Klaus felt like a hole was being dug inside his chest every time he came here. Actually, he felt it every day that passed where Dave wasn’t there, by his side. Where he belonged. It wasn’t fair, how much more Klaus had to lose ? When Dave talked to him for the first time, Klaus realized how empty he had felt during the thirty years he had lived. He swooped in his life and made it seem worth living. Now he left him behind no matter his attempt to keep him by his side. He had tried to fill that emptiness. With booze and drugs when he came back to 2019 the first time. With attention when he time travelled back. He had to beat himself everyday to not take the first bus to Dallas and find Dave back then. He didn’t mean to be selfish, he just wanted the pain to go away. He wanted a reason to still be here. The remnants of fear he had of death were the only strings keeping him from embracing it. The memories of that night haunted all the others. The sound of the gunshots, the rattling sound of the helicopters, the feeling of dirt and blood on his hands.  _ His blood.  _ He could still feel his blood on his hands.

“Do you think he left me ?” Klaus asked in a broken voice.

“Maybe. Most people do, you know.” Ben tried to cheer up, only earning a tearful nod from his brother who was avoiding his gaze. “You have to understand, it's been decades.” He stared at Klaus a moment, who was visibly trying to hold back, until he broke down in tears and sobs. Ben apologized as he thought he wasn't the best person to have a death-talk with him.

“No- No. It's just,” he wiped his tears, “It means it's over. Really over.”

“You know... you, of all people, should know death isn't necessarily the end. You saw what's to come when we cross.”

“Yeah, a really mean girl who doesn't like me, and Dad.” Klaus tried to joke.

“You'll see him again. But in the meantime you have to honor all of us and don't waste your life, because we didn't have the same luck.”

“Yeah, yeah, we already had this talk when I got sober.” Klaus waved off, standing up, ready to leave.

Ben followed his movements. “Klaus ?” He turned back to face him. “I'm proud of you, bro.”

He did mean that. Klaus was a pain in the ass most of the time, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t work to be a better person. Before he could react, Klaus was smashing him into his chest. Ben startled at the gesture, still uncomfortable with physical contact. It took him a few seconds to accept the affectionate gesture and hold Klaus back.

“I love you too bro. Though I'd love you more if you were an actual poltergeist.”

*

The house had been quiet a bit too long today. It was suspicious. Klaus and Vanya were playing video games, Allison had replaced Vanya to the telephone so she could call both Raymond and Claire, Luther was riding Bill – the bike – around the house to test it, and Five and Diego were more or less silently playing scrabble. Diego was losing, and his grumbling were the only sounds disturbing the quietness. Allison walked in the room in the middle of the afternoon, a forehead thermometer in her hand. She silently approached Vanya and Klaus and they both raised their head to her so she could check their temperatures. She continued her silent verifications to Diego's and Five's table, and arrived in Five's back. As soon as she put the thermometer against his forehead, he teleported on her back, holding her neck in one arm, and reaching for the gun-shaped object in her hand.

“What the fuck Five ?” Allison tried to cry out despite the arm pressing on her trachea.

Everyone around was ready to get the little one off his sister's back when Five looked around, suddenly realizing what the object actually was. He blinked back away from Allison, adjusting his clothes.

“You could have warned.” He said instead of apologizing.

“I was just taking your temperature !” Allison defended herself, rubbing on the scars on her throat.

“I didn't hear you coming. And I can do that myself.” He grunted while ripping the thermometer off her hands, and checked his own temperature by himself, before aggressively putting it back in her hands and walked back to his seat, staring at his letters like nothing had happened. “You're not our mother, Allison, we don't ask you anything.” He added as he felt his siblings' eyes on him.

Allison scoffed, “Excuse me ? I'm just trying to be nice and take care of you guys. And I  _ am _ a mother, it's normal for me.”

“Well how did you being a mother worked out for your daughter and yourself ?”

“Hey man-” Klaus tried to intervene.

“You're just projecting your daughter onto us, tell that to your therapist.” Five abruptly stood up and teleported out of the room.

Klaus and Vanya both stood up from their spot and walked to Allison, whose eyes were filling with tears.

“What's wrong with the little guy ?” Klaus asked looking at Diego, who only shrugged in response.

Vanya tapped Klaus' shoulder to make sure he'd stay with Allison for a moment, and then went after Five. She didn't know exactly where he went, but thankfully, his angry small footsteps could be heard in the whole house. She followed them until she reached Five's room, completely unchanged since the day he disappeared. She made a weak knock on the open door to announce her presence, not wanting to be attacked too. Five was laying on his bed, ankles crossed and staring at the ceiling. Before Five disappeared, Vanya and him used to be close. Five liked to talk, Vanya was a good listener.

“You okay ?” Vanya asked as Five didn't either invite her in or pushed her away.

It took him a moment for something to get out of his mouth. “Is Allison okay ?”

“What happened ?” She sat on the edge of the bed, talking in her usual quiet voice.

“She scared me.” Five confessed, the shame too strong for him to look at his sister. “I attacked her on instincts.”

“Did you mean what you told her ?”

“Yes. I mean.” He rubbed his forehead. “She's trying to be a better person now and… ” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don't hate that she acts like she's my mom.” He suddenly sat up. “She scared me.” He repeated.

“Don't you think you should talk to someone about... Whatever happened in the future ? The commission ?”

“Sure, I'll check the local hitmen-friendly therapists.”

Vanya rolled her eyes. “That's not what I meant. You could, you know. Talk to us.”

“You thought it was a gun ?” Klaus asked from the doorstep, startling both Vanya and Five.

“You left Allison with Diego ?” Vanya asked, worried about his choice.

“I left her with her with Luther, and Diego to make sure nothing gross happens again.” Klaus explained, before sitting on the carpet in front of the bed.

“Great, everyone's involved now.” Five complained.

“You thought it was a gun ?” Vanya repeated Klaus' question. It seemed obvious now that she said it, but she didn't consider it before.

Five bit the inside of his cheek.

“It still happens to me sometimes.” Klaus said to encourage him. “When I hear certain sounds, I think it's a gun reloading. I freak out when a helicopter passes by. I went to a firework back in the sixties, next thing I knew I was hiding in an alleyway screaming at some random guy passing by to take cover.”

“I thought it was a gun.” Five confessed. “Dad trained us to always be ready. The commission put it in practice.”

“Five, I had no idea.” Vanya commented weakly, putting an arm on his shoulder.

“I never feel safe anywhere. It's ridiculous, no one is after me now.” He tried to wave off.

“Me neither. I mean some dead soldier can still come at me now but I've become pretty good at dealing with the dead.”

Vanya looked between her two brothers, feeling something she was used to feel : she was unwanted here, but it was for the right reason. She couldn’t even imagine what Klaus and Five had gone through, and she hated herself for not even considering the impact it all had on their mental health.

“Well, this can be your group therapy.” She said getting up and nodding to her brothers as she left the room, surprised Five didn't complain about her leaving him with Klaus. Hopefully he understood he needed this.

*

Klaus spied from upstairs to head-count his siblings on the first floor, and made a trumpet sound while dramatically gesturing.

“I have an announcement to make !”

His siblings startled.

“Is that why you put these under our doors ?” Allison shook in her hand a little pink and glittery letter Klaus had probably stole from her childhood desk.

“You could have just told us to come here.” Diego commented, sitting on the first steps of the large stair.

“I had to make an entrance.”

“This better be important.” Five commented holding his first cup of coffee of the lock-down to his lips.

“It is. See, I have been... Inspired by my amazing brothers and sisters-”

“Cut the crap Klaus, what is this about ?” Diego cut short.

“Hey I wrote down this speech-”

“Klaus.” Ben intervened.

“Okay fine... I have decided to make you a gift.”

“Should we be worried ?” Five said.

“Partly. See, I have decided to reward you all. Diego and Luther for not killing each other, you made me lose a bet to this little shit,” he gestured towards Five, “but I’m proud of you. Allison for being your amazing self.” he held her face in her hands as she smiled sweetly at him. “And for opening your purse.” He winked at Diego. “Vanya for not bringing the Apocalypse again,” She shifted on her legs, “and Five for not murdering any of us despite the lack of caffeine in his blood so far, I know being in withdrawal is hard, I’m proud of you son.” He tried to ruffle Five’s hair but he dodged his hand and gave him a glare that clearly meant he would cut off his arm if he tried again.

“Will you get to the point ?” Diego asked impatiently.

“I have realized what this family really needs.”

“A good father figure ?” Diego proposed.

“Therapy ?” Allison said.

“I just needed coffee, I'm good now.” Said Five ready to leave the room.

“Even better !” Klaus theatrically gestured to get Five's attention back. Suddenly, his body started twitching and moving in an unnatural way.

“Are you finally dying ?” Diego said even though he got up and prepared himself to catch him if he were to fall.

Klaus nodded in harsh movements, until he finally calmed down and blinked a few times, a smile that had nothing of him on his face.

“Hi everyone.” He said a crack in his voice as tears filled his eyes.

Vanya was the first one to realize what was happening, she rushed to the stairs and took Ben in her arms. He startled, but welcomed the feeling nonetheless. He had been able to touch Klaus for years now, but this felt different. Ben had a body. Well Klaus' body, probably not the best choice, but it was a start. He had to close his tears-filled eyes, but still heard hurried footsteps around them and felt first Diego joining in, then Allison and Luther. When he opened his eyes, he saw Five standing a few feet away.

“It's nice to see you again.” Five said, giving him one of his rare sincere smiles.

Ben nodded, knowing Five wasn't much of a huger. He slowly felt his siblings moving away, and allowed himself to wipe the tears on his face.

“I forgot you were so small,” Ben chuckled at Vanya who was still holding him, “what's your business down here ?”

Vanya laughed, finally letting go.

“So that means we get to trade Klaus for you anytime ?” Diego said.

“That seems like a good deal.” Five said stepping closer.

“He can hear you guys and I don't think he likes it.”

After all these years, they finally were a family again.


End file.
